The Isles Law Firm
by Archeron331755
Summary: Jane works for the top law firm lead by the beautiful Dr. Isles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Archie here. I seem to have a little of writers block for The Dark Wolf Series so I decided to work on something new until my head can get back on track. Hope you enjoy this one too. In advance I would like to Thank kimdw78 for being my muse and letting me steal her samage :D. Your awesome girl!**

* * *

><p>I have been working for the Isles Law Firm for a little over a year now. I applied for the job right after high school and to be honest I didn't really think I'd get it, but here I am a year and three months later working for one of the best lawyers that ever existed. Even though my dream job is to be one of Boston's Finest Detective ever I really enjoy working here. Don't get me wrong it's not an easy job, but its better then working at a fast food restaurant to try to save up enough to get into college and the police academy.<p>

At 24, Dr. Maura Isles was appointed Attorney General of The Common Wealth of Massachusetts earning the respect of all those in her field. And now at the age of 33 she had her own law firm that was top ranking in Boston, winning 95% of all her cases. Of course there were other lawyers that worked for her but all major cases she made sure to handle herself.

"Good afternoon Jane." I smiled as I heard my name coming from Dr. Isles looking up at her from my desk that I had just returned to after making 80 copies of a case she was working on. Her client was supposed to meet her in the next 30mins and was bringing along some consultants, so I wanted to make sure everyone had their own copy to fallow along with and their own files to do with what they pleased.

"Good afternoon Dr. Isles." I replied taking in her beautiful smiled, her perfect white flawless skin, her perfect amount of make-up. Every thing about her was perfect even the way she dressed. Today she had on a white blouse with black slacks and four inch heels.

"Here at the copies of the files for your next appointment. Is there anything else I can do for you?" I asked handing her the files.

"Great thank you. No there's nothing else." She replied grabbing the files from me and going back to her office.

Smiling I returned my attention back to my computer and opened up the emails replying to a couple of them before I noticed the time.

"Wow, it's already 2. Guess it's time for lunch." I sighed to myself looking back to Dr. Isle's door, it was closed. 'I wonder if she remembered to eat.' I thought to myself before I picked up the phone and hitting her speed dial number.

"Yes Jane." I heard on the other line.

"Dr. Isles I was just letting you know that I was about to head to lunch." I replied

"Very well, enjoy yourself. I will be in the meeting when you return so please finish up an unfinished business you have after you return and you can go for the day when you are done." She said

"Yes ma'am. Is there anything you'd like?" I asked. She knew I was talking about food. When she was stressed or thinking about a case she would put all herself in it and would forget to eat.

"If it's not too much trouble will you bring me back a BLT from subway please?" She asked. It was strange hearing her ask since it was very rare for her to ask for anything.

"Of course Dr. Isles." I answered hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>After ordering a BLT for her and a melt on wheat with pickles, jalapenos and mayo for me, I made my way back to the office.<p>

"Hey Rizzoli." Martin smiled as I walked into the building. He was one of the few security guards that I actually liked to talk to. He was dressed in his usual black tight fitting shirt that read 'security' on the front in big bold white letters, paired with some black jeans and black boots. His muscles rippled as he spoke.

"Hey Martin. Nah, I just went to go get some subway for me and the Doc. You know how she forgets to eat some times when she's working a case." I smiled back holding up the bag as proof.

"Where's Frost?" I asked looking around, by now he would be pestering me to go to the jump with him. He's always telling me with the way I eat that I have to work out every day if I want to keep my shape. So he'd force me to go to the gym with him and run on the treadmill next to his for an hour before moving to the weight set and then crunches afterward. As much as I hated to work out I am very pleased to show off my six pack whenever someone would pass by us at the gym. At 5'9 most, curly black hair and olive skin most guys found me intimidating when working out but oh well its not like I'm doing it for them anyways.

I had knew I was gay since middle school where I met my first and last girlfriend Jennifer. There was just something about her pale, freckled, smooth smile and straight red hair that drew me into her, which was the cause of my broken heart after high school when she decided that she wanted to be 'free' when she went to college. Now at 24 I live in my own flat apartment with my small white furball Joe Friday.

"He said he wasn't feeling well earlier so I sent him home."

I smiled back nodding before heading to the elevator and hitting the top floor. Pulling out my phone from my back pocket I dialed Frost number.

"Hey Jane." I heard his voice on the other line muffled.

"Hey Frost, what's going on? Martin said you weren't feeling good and he let you go." I replied concerned.

"Its just a bug, i'll be over it in no time. You ready to go work out?" he asked

"No, not today. We can go when your feeling better. I'm sure a couple of days off it wont hurt me to bad." I chuckled

"Hahaha, alright Rizzoli but when I go back to work you better not be 21lbs heavier."

"I wont, hope you feel better Frost, I gotta go I am already at the office. See ya later buddy." I said ending the call before he could reply as the elevator dinged signaling that I had arrived at my destination.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think so far?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter, I haven't been getting much sleep and work has been absolutely hectic I know that's probably no excuse but I'm sorry either way.**

* * *

><p>Walking into the office I walk to Dr. Isles door and knock softly hearing no answer I quietly push the door open. Her office had no windows, not even one on the door to look out or in with so. I always wondered what she did to compose herself for a big meeting like the one she had earlier. I smile as I look at Dr. Isles with her head on her arms, which are folded on her desk, asleep. I quietly make my way of to her and gently lay a hand on her back rubbing soft circles.<p>

"Dr. Isles." I whisper not wanting to frighten her. I wait a couple of seconds and when she doesn't respond I speak a little louder. "Dr. Isles."

I smile as she starts to stir awake. She picks up her head and looks around before her eyes meet mine and she smiled.

"Oh dear, It appears I fell asleep." She pulls herself back to sit up straight and I remove my hand feeling it get cold as it moves away from her.

"It's alright. I brought lunch." I smiled holding up the bag and getting her sandwich out and giving it to her.

"Oh thank you." She replies taking it. I nodded before walking back around her desk and heading for the door.

"Ah, Jane. Will you eat with me?" She asked looking down as I turn to look at her with a confused face. She's never asked me to eat with her before, I turn back and take the seat across her desk.

"Is something wrong?" I ask as I take my seat and pull out my sandwich which is practically falling apart on me.

"No, I just realize that you've been working for me for a while now and we've never had lunch together." She said unwrapping her sandwich and placing a napkin on her lap.

"Oh, ok then." I smile taking a bite of my sandwich, closing my eyes I moan softly as the juice from the jalapeno squirts in my mouth. It may be spicy but I love it.

When I open my eyes I see Dr. Isles staring at me, her eyes look darker than normal causing me to blush. 'It's all in my head.' I think to myself as I look fight the blush from my face.

"Sorry, it's a good sandwich." I lie hoping she buys my excuse.

"No, no its quiet alright. It must be a good for you to do that." She chuckles causing me to get a stupid grin on my face.

"Yeah, so how did the conference go?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Oh it when very well. They all enjoyed having their own copies and were fallowing along while I spoke." She replied biting her own sandwich.

"That's good." I replied

After lunch I headed back to my desk and read some emails before calling it a day. When I was about to log out a new email appeared, sighing I opened it and took down the details before I walked to Dr. Isles door.

"Dr. Isles." I said pushing the door open a little.

"Yes, Jane." She replied as she kept working on some paper work.

"I was about to head out already and an email from your mother came through. She would like to know if you will still be attending her Gallery opening tomorrow night." I said watching her. She had a habit of scrunching her brows together when she was concentrating hard on something. She was so adorable.

"Oh my, I completely forgot." She replied looking up at me.

"Yes, please tell her that I will attend after which you are free to go." She smiled

"Yes ma'am." I replied smiling back before closing her door. I know she likes her privacy when she works so she doesn't get bothered.

The next morning I arrive at work a little early to get a jump start on all the emails I know are waiting for me when I get there. I get a confused look on my face as I enter the office and see the lights are still on and Dr. Isles door is open slightly. When I reach the door I freeze as I hear soft moaning coming from the other side. I know it was wrong but I push the door open a little more and see her with her head thrown back, eyes closed, one of her legs on her desk and her right hand between her legs moving franticly.

I cant stop the soft moan that makes its way from my mouth and quickly cover it with my hand hoping she didn't hear me, which apparently she didn't because she doesn't even look at me. So I quietly close the door and head to my desk.

Taking my seat I shift uncomfortably feeling my wetness between my legs and my now throbbing clit. I close my eyes and try to even out my breathing but all I can think about is her. Growling I decide to get up and go get some office.

It's been 3months since then and every time I look at her that same image comes back into my mind and I have to quickly come up with some excuse to leave the room. I still get her lunch when she's with her clients but I make sure to make it back on time before she's come back and leave in on her desk. Which is currently where im at, leaving her sandwich on her desk when something catches the corner of my eyes. I bend down to pick it up thinking that its paper work that she had accidently drop. Its not until I'm on my knees reaching for it that I realize I'm touching silk not paper, pulling my hand back with the item my eyes just about pop out of my sockets as I realize I'm holding a pair of red silk panties. I blush before moving to put them back until I catch her scent. I close my eyes and moan softly. Fuck if she taste as good as she smells mmm.

I could just imagine her underneath me, our bodies covered in sweet as we move against each other, my fingers inside her pumping hard and fast.

I sighed bring myself out of my fantasy before placing the underwear right where I found it and making my way back to my desk. Her amazing sweet aroma still fresh in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So whatd you think? let me know. Always -Archie<strong>


End file.
